Ramito de violetas
by Zashsundown
Summary: Cada nueve de noviembre como siempre sin tarjeta, le mandaba un ramito de violetas.


Los personajes son de SM. La trama me fue inspirada por la canción Ramito de Violetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramito de violetas.<strong>

**_"Era feliz en su matrimonio_**

**_Aunque su marido era el mismo demonio._**

**_Tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio_**

**_y ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno."_**

Desde hace 5 años vivía un matrimonio joven a las afueras de Boston.

La pareja que vivía ahí era Jasper y Alice whitlock.

En un principio Alice se casó llena de ilusiones, aun sabiendo que Jasper era un tipo serio , un poco gruñón y de mal carácter. Ella pensó que al igual que a las vestías podría domesticarlo… Lo único que Jasper necesitaba era amor y compresión.

Pero esto fue todo lo contrario Jasper no cambio… su trabajo lo fue haciendo más gruñón y serio, se volvió distante y frio, si antes no era Romántico o tierno ahora menos.

Su frialdad y desinterés por su matrimonio fue haciendo que la pequeña Alice se consumiera.

En su segundo aniversario de casados Alice se esmeró cocinando con la ayuda de sus cuñadas Bella y Rose, le prepararon su comida favorita, Alice preparo un rico pastel de chocolate con fresas; sirvió 2 copas del mejor vino, decoro la mesa con velas y cuando ya estuvo todo preparado se metió a bañar. Una vez que salió se puso el vestido negro que el en uno de sus cumple años le regalo.

Cuando estuvo completamente lista se sentó a esperarlo…

Pasaron las horas y Jasper no llego.

Al ver que Jasper no llegaba, Alice completamente desilusionada, tiro todas las cosas a la basura, cansada de que fuera el segundo aniversario que le hacía lo mismo se dejó caer de rodillas y lloro… hasta que darse dormida.

Al amanecer como todos los días Alice salió por el correo, Jasper a un no llegaba a casa, tomo las cartas y al revisarlas había un sobre pequeño de color morado que tenía su nombre, sin pensarlo lo abrió, el sobre contenía una pequeña hoja color rosa y en ella estaba escrito.

_"Ya mis ojos están ciegos, __Por el resplandor de los tuyos."_

Alice se quedó atónita al leer ese pequeño verso, busco en la nota para ver quien la enviaba pero no había remitente alguno, se quedó pensando por un buen rato quien podría ser quien le mandaba este hermoso verso, pero no se le ocurrió nadie.

Ella guardo el pequeño papel, en uno de sus cajones.

Con el paso del tiempo cada semana llegaban más sobres con versos dentro de ellos…

**_"Desde hace ya más de tres años_**

**_recibe cartas de un extraño,_**

**_cartas llenas de poesía_**

**_que le han devuelto la alegría."_**

_"Estoy escribiéndote y sólo tengo tu ausencia __y en mi corazón el dolor de tu lejanía."_

Hasta ahora ese era el último verso, tres años ya habían pasado desde el primer verso que le envió.

Por el contrario Jasper era aún más distante, más callado no le decía ni le hacía nada, llegaron a un punto donde sus relación ya no se podría llamar ni monótona.

**_"Quién le escribía versos, dime quién era._**

**_¿Quién le mandaba flores por primavera?_**

**_¿Quién, cada nueve de noviembre,_**

**_como siempre, sin tarjeta,_**

**_le mandaba un ramito de violetas?"_**

Cada nueve de noviembre Alice recibía un hermoso ramo de violetas, sus favoritas. Le gustaban tanto porque eran del color de sus ojos, ese nombre de violeta le gustaba, solía soñar que cuando tuviera una hija le pondría así…

Pero con el tiempo ese sueño se evaporo… cuando le informaron que Jasper no podía tener hijos, ni aun en ese momento de dolor le había permitido estar junto a él.

**_"A veces sueña y se imagina_**

**_Cómo será aquel que tanto la estima:_**

**_Sería un hombre más fiel de pelo cano,_**

**_Sonrisa abierta y ternura en las manos."_**

Alice cada que llegaba un nuevo verso se preguntaba ¿Quién se lo enviaba?, pero siempre era la misma respuesta… el sobre nunca traía remitente, los versos siempre eran lindos, amables, románticos, respetuosos y sobre todo amorosos.

La más pequeña de los Cullen soñaba con algún día poderle regresar el favor a quien con tanto esmero le escribía.

_**"No sabe quién sufre en silencio,**_

_**quién puede ser su amor secreto,**_

_**y vive así de día en día,**_

_**con la ilusión de ser querida."**_

Por más que Alice se esforzaba nunca lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Jasper…

Alice se callaba todo gracias al gran amor que sentía por Jasper que a pesar de que el fuera frio y callado, ella lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, muchas veces pensó en dejarlo pero por alguna rara razón nunca conseguía todo el valor para hacerlo.

Ella viva en la esperanza de que algún día Jasper cambiara y le demostrara todo su amor…

**_"Y cada tarde al volver, su esposo,_**

**_cansado del trabajo, la mira de reojo._**

**_No dice nada porque lo sabe todo,_**

**_Sabe que es feliz así de cualquier modo."_**

Día a Día Jasper se esmera por ser el mejor en su trabajo por dar el ancho que su empresa necesita, pero en lo que más se esmera es en escribir esos hermosos versos que nacían de su corazón, esos versos que estaban destinados para la persona a la que el más amaba en este mundo.

A pesar de haber tenido una infancia un tanto complicada, él pensó que nunca volvería Amar, pero hubo algo en esa pequeña chica que lo hizo cambiar de cierta forma, desde el primer momento en que la vio se enamoró, rogaba por que fuera su novia y que algún día fuera su mujer.

Todo como él lo quiso fue saliendo con una excepción… él no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos por más que se esforzaba todo le salía mal, se daba cuenta que día con día iba perdiendo a la persona que el más amaba.

_**"Él, su amante, su amor secreto,**_

_**y ella, que no sabe nada,**_

_**mira a su marido y luego calla."**_

Jasper algún día reuniría todo el valor suficiente para hablarle de frente, le diría cuanto lo siente y que lamenta no ser el hombre con el que ella siempre soñó.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato. <strong>

**Gracias por leerlo. **

**Les mando besos aplastantes. **


End file.
